This application is related to the following commonly-owned patent applications: xe2x80x9cGAMING DEVICE HAVING A BONUS SCHEME WITH MULTIPLE SELECTION GROUPS,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/656,702, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,995; xe2x80x9cGAMING DEVICE WITH BONUS SCHEME HAVING MULTIPLE AWARD LEVELS,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/602,140, xe2x80x9cGAMING DEVICE HAVING BONUS SCHEME WITH INCREMENTAL VALUE DISCLOSURE,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/627,198, now pending; xe2x80x9cGAMING DEVICE WITH BONUS SCHEME PROVIDING INCREASED REWARD FOR SELECTING RELATED SYMBOLS,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/605,023, now pending; xe2x80x9cGAMING DEVICE HAVING A MULTIPLE SELECTION GROUP BONUS ROUND,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/605,107, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,375,; xe2x80x9cGAMING DEVICE HAVING APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR PRODUCING AN AWARD THROUGH AWARD ELIMINATION OR REPLACEMENT,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/686,283, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,161; xe2x80x9cGAMING DEVICE HAVING RELATED MULTI-GAME BONUS SCHEME,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/688,972, now pending; xe2x80x9cGAMING DEVICE INCLUDING AWARDS THAT GENERATE ANOTHER AWARD,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/605,107, now pending; xe2x80x9cGAMING DEVICE HAVING A RE-TRIGGERING SYMBOLS BONUS SCHEME,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/981,133, now pending; xe2x80x9cGAMING DEVICE WITH A BONUS SCHEME HAVING REPEATED SELECTION OF VALUE SETS WITH OPTION TO SAVE VALUES,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/684,533, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,582; xe2x80x9cGAMING DEVICE HAVING A BONUS SCHEME INCLUDING A PLURALITY OF SELECTION GROUPS WITH WIN-GROUP OUTCOMES,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/981,084, now pending; xe2x80x9cGAMING DEVICE HAVING DUAL EVALUATION SCHEME,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/687,689, now pending; xe2x80x9cGAMING DEVICE HAVING AN ELEMENT AND ELEMENT GROUP SELECTION AND ELIMINATION BONUS SCHEME,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/689,381, now pending; xe2x80x9cGAMING DEVICE HAVING ACHIEVEMENT CRITERIA FOR ADVANCEMENT,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/960,784, now pending; xe2x80x9cAPPARATUS AND METHOD FOR MODIFYING GENERATED VALUES TO DETERMINE AN AWARD IN A GAMING DEVICE,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/957,018, now pending; xe2x80x9cGAMING DEVICE HAVING AN AWARD DISTRIBUTOR AND AN AWARD ACCUMULATOR BONUS GAME,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/682,369, now pending; xe2x80x9cGAMING DEVICE HAVING A RE-TRIGGERING SYMBOL BONUS SCHEME WITH A BONUS SYMBOL ACCUMULATOR,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 10/071,441, now pending; xe2x80x9cGAMING DEVICE HAVING AN INDICATOR SELECTION WITH PROBABILITY-BASED OUTCOME,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/990,693, now pending; and xe2x80x9cGAMING DEVICE WITH SIGNIFIED SYMBOLS,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/990,484, now pending.
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains or may contain material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the photocopy reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure in exactly the form it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device having an accumulated award selection bonus scheme wherein the accumulated award includes a plurality of other awards.
Gaming device manufacturers constantly strive to make gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment and excitement to players as possible. Gaming devices such as slot machines, having primary and secondary or bonus games or schemes are well known. Providing a bonus game in which a player has an opportunity to win potentially large awards or credits in addition to the awards associated with the base or primary game of the gaming device is one way to enhance player enjoyment and excitement.
Gaming devices having bonus games generally employ a triggering event that occurs during play of the base game. The triggering event temporarily stalls or halts the base game play and enables a player to enter a second, different game, which is the bonus game. The player plays the bonus game, likely receives an award, and returns to the base game. In most instances, the bonus game is relatively short in relation to the time that the player spends repeatedly playing the base game.
Known gaming machines have bonus schemes in which the player has one or more opportunities to choose a particular selection or symbol from a group of symbols. When a player chooses a symbol, the game will either award the player a bonus value or terminate the bonus round. The outcome, thus, depends upon the particular symbol selected by the player. In such games, when the player selects a symbol that awards a bonus value (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9caward indicatorxe2x80x9d), the player receives the value, and the player has another chance to select another symbol. Each time the player selects an award indicator, the game prompts the player to make another selection. The bonus game continues and the player may choose another symbol. The player then selects another symbol, and this process continues until the player selects a symbol which terminates the bonus game (hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cterminatorxe2x80x9d). When the player selects a terminator, typically the game ends and the player collects any bonus values that the player accumulated in that bonus round. In this type of game, the potential amount of the award is limited by the terminators.
While such bonus schemes offer advantages in player appeal and excitement, there is a continuing need to develop new types of bonus games that allow players to accumulate larger awards and increase the level of player excitement and enjoyment.
The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device having an accumulated award selection bonus scheme. The game displays a plurality of selections to the player. In one embodiment, an award or an accumulated award is associated with each selection. The game provides the player with a number of picks of the selections. If the player picks a selection that has an associated award, the player receives that associated award. If the player picks a selection that has an accumulated award, the player receives an accumulated award based on a plurality of selections related to or associated with the accumulated award selection. In one embodiment, the accumulated award includes the awards that are associated with the selections that are directly adjacent to the accumulated award selection. The player continues to pick selections until the player has no remaining picks. In one alternative embodiment, the game includes one or more terminators associated with the selections. In this embodiment, the player picks selections until there are no picks remaining or until the player selects a selection having a terminator associated with the selections. In one embodiment, the selections are arranged in a grid wherein the accumulated award includes the awards associated with the selections in the grid which are adjacent to the accumulated award selections.
In a further embodiment, the game displays a plurality of sequential selection sets to a player. The selection sets include awards, accumulated awards, transformers, promoters and terminators. As indicated above, an accumulated award provides several awards to the player where the awards are a combination of awards from associated selections. As indicated above, a terminator ends the game. A transformer changes or transforms a terminator into an accumulated award. If a player picks the transformer selection, the player keeps or banks the transformer until a terminator is picked. When a terminator is picked, the transformer changes the terminator into an accumulated award. A promoter enables a player to skip a selection set and make another pick from the plurality of selections in the next or a subsequent selection set. The player""s goal is to obtain as many awards as possible before picking a selection having an associated terminator.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to provide a gaming device with an accumulated award selection bonus game.
A further advantage of the present invention is to provide a bonus game that enables players to accumulate larger awards from a single selection.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed disclosure, taken in conjunction with the accompanying sheets of drawings, wherein like numerals refer to like parts, elements, components, steps and processes.